The Rise of The Koopa General
by Creator of Z
Summary: After Mario has saved the princess once again from Bowsers clutches a new enemy arises from the koopas recent defeat. Now Mario must save the princess once again from this new foes grasp. But things have drastically changed for the Mario brothers which will make the journey saving the princess much harder. Will the Mario brothers be able to defeat this new enemy or will Mario fail.


**Greetings readers and viewers I am glad you chose to read my tale of Mario I have for you today. I have played Mario since I was five and let me tell you there was never a dull moment when playing from the levels to the bosses I always played Mario at least three times a week no matter what game of Mario it is. This tale I have to tell you is about Mario and his quest to save the princess but this is no ordinary tale oh no this one introduces a character of mine and it has different things that you don't normally see in a Mario game. So sit tight and enjoy this story. One last thing this game includes music to make the story more enjoyable. If you don't like the selection I chose you may chose a different song to work or if you have a better song for certain scenes then let me know**

* * *

The Rise of the Koopa General: Prologue

 **(Peaches Castle) (watch?v=ZnD49Vl3VTQ)**

Our story begins in the mushroom kingdom in a castle that was home to beautiful princess who was known to the inhabitants as princess peach. At this moment the princess was having a tea party with her friends and heroes who had recently saved her from the clutches of the evil koopa king called Bowser. However their celebration will be short lived soon.

"This is so fun is it not Mario," asked the princess.

"It sure is princess thank you for inviting me and my brother luigi to this celebration party," said the heroic ex-plumber.

"But of course you saved me once again from my kidnapping with Bowser I had to repay you somehow," said the princess with a smile.

"I am just a little worried though," said Luigi with a worried expression.

"What are you so worried about luigi we defeated Bowser and just saved the princess what is there to worry about," said Mario.

"I don't know it just felt too easy for me how we fought Bowser this time," said Luigi.

"Luigi Bowser has always been easy to beat this is nothing new so relax and be happy," said Mario.

( **Music stop)**

As soon as Mario said that there was an explosion that shook the room everyone was in followed by another explosion in another part of the castle.

"What was that it sounded like cannon fire," asked the princess.

"Stay here I will go check," said Mario.

 **(Ambush) (watch?v=TobDtX5gcCQ)**

As Mario ran to the balcony he can clearly see that many airships in all different shapes and sizes were shooting cannons balls at the town and at the castle. Many toads were running from the cannons. Then Mario heard a scream that sound like it came from peach so he went back to the throne room. When he arrived they were two koopas trying to drag the princess away. Mario jumped into action and stomped on one koopa and threw the shell at the other.

"Thank you Mario," said the princess in a relieved tone.

Suddenly the doors to the castle were forcefully open and four hammer bros were coming in the room and were followed by a new koopa Mario never saw before. He had a spiked shell like bowser but it was blue he also had armor on his arms, legs, and chest. He also had a helmet that covered his entire head with a red visor in the shape of a V. He had a magic staff that had a rainbow gem on the top. When he spoke it sounded muffled but Mario and peach can clearly understand what the strange koopa said.

"Greetings allow me to introduce myself my name is General Koopa leading commander of King Bowsers army and military advisor. I have been sent by my lord to capture the princess and defeat the hero known to all as Mario. So hero hand over the princess and things won't get any messy," said the new koopa in a threatening tone.

"I won't let you take the princess not on my watch," said Mario as he was preparing to fight

"I must say Mario when Bowser asked me to capture the princess he said you would try to fight back. However I don't like the idea of getting my hands dirty not yet at least so I will make you a deal," said the koopa general.

"A deal what kind of deal," asked Mario

"Why this kind of deal I am sure you would trade the princess for," said the general.

He soon snapped his fingers and two hammer bros brought Luigi who was unconscious and when Mario saw he was filled with terror and regret.

"So here is the deal in exchange for the princess I will give you your brother back no catches or anything," said the koopa general.

Mario was unsure what to do in this situation Bowser never did this before this new koopa was much more different than Bowser before he could say anything the princess walked up to the general.

"I accept your offer just please give Mario his brother back," said the princess in a sorrowful tone.

"It is a deal you there give him his brother back," ordered the general.

The hammer bro dragged the unconscious Luigi to Mario and Mario grabbed him to see if he was okay.

"We have the princess tell all airships to fall back to base and all troops to return as well," ordered the general.

The hammer bros saluted and all airship were heading back to bowsers castle however one airship blew a hole through the roof of the castle and a clown car flew down. When Mario looked up at the airship he saw all seven koopalings and Bowser Jr cheering for the general. The koopa general with the princess in hand jumped into the clown car and flew to the airship.

"Thank you for seeing things my way but should you or your brother try to save the princess you will find the road getting there very very difficult," said the general.

 **(Music stop)**

The airship flew away and Mario still holding his brother was terrified this new enemy was unlike anyone he fought before. It was like he had taken everything Bowser did and threw it away and made his own thing. Soon Luigi woke up and Mario was happy his brother was okay.

"Mario what happened where is the princess," asked Luigi

"My brother for the first time in a long time we are fighting someone that is probably worse than Bowser,"said Mario as he looked at the damage the ambush had caused.

He wanted to save the princess but he also wanted to heal up his brother so he decided to take care of his brother first.

* * *

 **Well that was just a sneak peek of my little story I will try my very best to post new chapters daily but I hope you enjoyed this preview of my story. All music used in this story belongs to their respected owners and all characters belong to Nintendo. If you liked the story or saw something I messed up on please let me know and I will fix it. So we saw my oc and we saw how this story will play out thank you for reading.**


End file.
